Another Husband
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Akashi memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sepertinya sudah banyak orang mencurigainya, termasuk kekasihnya sendiri, Kuroko. Berbagai teror dari diri Akashi yang 'lain' pun berdatangan. Mari kita lihat teror apa saja kah itu? (WARNING! Yaoi/One shoot)


Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahanku yang ketiga. Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku hidup bersama dengan suamiku, Akashi Seijuroo.

Mengingat pernikahan, aku jadi ingat hari-hari menjelang pernikahanku. Sei-kun, memilih untuk melanjutkan masa depannya menjadi seorang pemain basket nasional Jepang. Hal itu sama sekali tak terduga. Padahal, ayah Sei-kun sudah memberikan tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Tapi, Sei-kun menolaknya mentah-mentah di hadapanku. Sei-kun bilang, ia ingin hidup sederhana saja. Dan ia tidak akan mebiarkan kegiatan basketnya terbengkalai karena pekerjaan kantor. Bagaimanapun juga, basket adalah hadiah terbaik dari ibunda nya yang kini telah tiada.  
>Setiap hari, Sei-kun selalu berlatih di gym tim nasional Jepang. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai seorang librarian. Kami cukup hidup dengan pekerjaan kami yang sekarang. Lagipula penghasilan Sei-kun sebagai pemain basket tak kalah banyak dengan pemain bola dari kesebelasan yang sangat terkenal di inggris sana.<p>

Dan ada berita yang kurang menyenangkan. Minggu depan, Sei-kun akan bertanding di negeri Paman Sam, Amerika Serikat. Sei-kun akan meninggalkanku selama satu bulan. Aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal selama itu.

"Tetsuya, jangan melamun saja. Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Ucapan Sei-kun langsung menyadarkanku dari fantasiku.

Sepertinya ia masih belum ingat hari ini adalah hari spesial. "Sei-kun, kau pulang jam berapa malam ini?"

"Seperti biasa kok. Memangnya ada apa?" Tuh kan ia benar-benar lupa.

"Kau tidak ingat ya, Sei-kun?"

"Tidak ingat apa?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita." Ucapku gemas.

"Eh?" Sei-kun sempat menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada kalendar yang bertengger di dinding. "Ah, maaf aku lupa, Tetsuya. Jadi, kita mau apa malam ini? Makan malam di luar?"

"Terserah kau saja. Apapun yang membuatmu senang, Sei-kun."

"Baiklah. Setelah pulang dari latihan aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapnya seraya menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku tunggu, Sei-kun."

Sei-kun langsung beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil tas olahraganya, dan tak lupa pamit kepadaku untuk pergi berlatih. Pamit dengan satu kecupan di keningku. Ah ia memang selalu begitu kok.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi~ happy married ssu~"

Suara lengking pun langsung menyapa telingaku saat aku memasuki ruang perpustakaan umum di Tokyo ini.

"Kise-kun, setidaknya ucapkan selamat pagi dulu, atau apapun itu. Telingaku jadi sakit mendengarnya." Ucapku sedatarnya.

"Hidoi ssu~ jadi apa rencanamu dengan Akashicchi malam ini? Main sampai pingsan?" Tanyanya begitu girang. Akupun yang mendengarnya janggal.

"Kembali ke pekerjaan mu, Kise-kun." Lalu aku segera berlalu meninggalkan Kise-kun.

Kise Ryota. Si model nyentrik yang suka 'nongkrong' di perpustakaan daripada di café. Alasannya selalu berada di sini ketika jadwal modelingnya kosong adalah ingin curhat denganku. Hah, daripada di bilang curahan hati, lebih pantas di sebut jeritan hati. Karena Kise-kun selalu bercerita sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti orang kesurupan.

.

.

.

Restoran Itali, 19.00.

"Malam, Tetsuya." Sapa Sei-kun saat datang menghampiri meja yang sudah kutempati. Tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan di keningku. Lalu ia duduk di kursi seberangku. Kami duduk berhadapan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru sepuluh menit di sini."

"Syukurlah kau tidak perlu lama menunggu. Kau sudah pesan sesuatu?"

"Aku baru pesan minuman saja."  
>"Kalau begitu, makanannya biar aku saja yang pilihkan. Aku tahu menu yang enak di sini." Sei-kun mengambil buku menu dan mencari menu yang ia maksud.<p>

"Memangnya Sei-kun pernah makan di sini?"

"Pernah." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada menginterogasi.

Sei-kun terkekeh pelan. "Dengan ayahku kok. Bukan dengan yang lain. Kau cemburu?"

"Untungnya tidak." Jawabku datar dan mulai menyesap lemon squash yang aku pesan tadi.

Setelah menetapkan pilihannya, Sei-kun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan menunya. Awas saja jika tidak enak, pikirku.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" Tanyaku kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Latihan semakin hari, semakin melelahkan saja, kau tahu sendiri pertandingan internasional tinggal menghitung hari." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kecewa.

Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa menolaknya kan, Sei-kun? "kalau bisa kau jangan terlalu kecapean. Nanti saat pertandingan tidak enak juga." Ucapku menasihatinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Tetsuya 'ku' ini memang selalu perhatian ya."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Kami langsung memulai ritual makan malam, dalam rangka merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan.

.

.

.

Rabu, 07.00, Haneda Airport.

"Tak ada yang tertinggal lagi, Sei-kun?" Tanyaku sambil membawa tas olahraga Sei-kun yang 'agak' ringan.

"Tak ada kok, Tetsuya."

Kami langsung menghentikan langkah kami saat kaca besar menghalangi jalur masuk menuju boarding room.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Tetsuya."

"Iya, hati-hati. Jangan terlalu lelah. Dan jangan 'macam-macam' " ucapku dengan penekan di salah satu kata.

Sei-kun terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Sei-kun langsung mencium keningku singkat. Ia segera melangkah menuju boarding room.

Aku pun juga ikut meninggalkan bandara. Aku segera menuju tempat parkir. Lalu mengendarai mobil sport Sei-kun menuju perpustakaan. Kalau diingat-ingat, baru kali ini aku pergi kerja menggunakan mobil. Biasanya Sei-kun yang memakainya.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Umum Tokyo, 08.00.

"Kurokocchi~" pelukan kasar pun langsung menyambarku dari samping.

"Ittai desu, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi pasti habis mengantar Akashicchi ya?" Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku datar.

"Pasti Kurokocchi kesepian ya ssu?"

"Tidak juga." Aku memulai pekerjaanku dengan merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja.

"Kalau kau kesepian, kau boleh datang ke rumah ku kapan saja ssu~"

"Aku tidak akan pernah datang ke sana."

"Hidoi ssu!"

"Kise-kun memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan? Sampai-sampai kau selalu berada di sini?" Ucapku sedikit serius.

Wajah Kise-kun pun ikut berubah. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa dengan pertanyaanku. "Rasanya aku butuh pekerjaan baru, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus digosipi sana sini."

"Jadi, itu alasanmu kenapa kau selalu melewati berbagai macam jadwal modeling?"

Kise-kun pun hanya terdiam. Entah ia tidak ingin menjawab atau memang pernyataanku yang benar? Aku tahu kalau mantan teman setimku ini sedang dilanda masalah. Kabar burung yang sangat memilukan bertebaran di mana-mana. Sepertinya seorang haters berusaha menjatuhkannya. Sepertinya si haters itu hampir berhasil menjatuhkan Kise-kun. Lihat saja, tadi ia bilang, ia butuh pekerjaan yang baru, kan?

Aku pun tak menghiraukannya lagi. Aku membiarkannya tenang di sana. Mungkin dalam dirinya ia juga tertekan. Karena posisinya sebagai model sangat terancam. Dan Kise-kun sendiri terancam menjadi pengangguran. Aku kembali bekerja seperti yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, Rabu, 18.00.

Aku sedang duduk santai di depan tv sambil memakan camilan. Jarang-jarang aku ngemil. Biasanya aku tidak pernah ngemil di depan Sei-kun. Jadi kalau tak ada Sei-kun aku bebas memakan apa saja.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah pun berbunyi. Agak terkejut juga sih. Karena jarang sekali ada yang bertamu. Paling yang bertamu hanya teman-teman semasa SMP atau SMA. Tapi sekarang kan kami tinggal berjauhan. Jadi, jarang sekali yang berkunjung kemari. Aku segera melangkah ke pintu masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya aku siapa yang datang. "Sei-kun kau sudah pulang? Kau bilang kau pergi selama sebulan. Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Berentetan pertanyaan pun keluar dari mulutku saat melihat suamiku berwajah pucat.

"Ah, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Tetsuya." Sei-kun langsung memeluk ku dan mencium bibirku singkat.

"Kenapa, Sei-kun? Tubuhmu dingin sekali." Aku memegangi tangannya, memastikan bahwa suhu tubuhnya benar-benar tak normal.

"Di luar memang dingin, Tetsuya."

Ia mencium pipi ku, lalu turun ke bibir, dan turun lagi ke leher ku. Aku hanya menahan rasa geli yang dibuatnya. Ia juga meraba-raba dadaku yang masih berlapis pakaian. Seakan ia menginginkan seauatu. Setelah menemukan kancing kemejaku, Sei-kun membukanya. Untungnya aku masih memakai kaus dalaman.

"Sei-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita tidak mungkin..." aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Sei-kun sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemejaku. Sepertinya ia tampak tak suka dengan kaus belang biru putih yang aku kenakan di balik kemeja. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sei-kun...?"

Tanpa aba apapun, Sei-kun langsung menggendongku asal menuju kamar.

Sampai di kamar ia menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang, dan ia langsung menindihku agar aku tak bisa kemana-mana. Astaga apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia kembali menciumi bibirku. "Aku menginginkanmu, Tetsuya. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin 'ini'."

Aku hanya melebarkan pupilku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang diingikannya. Sejak aku pacaran dengan Sei-kun, ia selalu menolak melakukan hal 'ini'. Terkadang aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi Sei-kun selalu menolak. Jujur kami baru melakukannya satu kali, saat malam pertama kami. Selanjutnya, kami belum pernah melakukannya lagi.

"Sei-kun, tunggu... aku..." Aku pun terbungkam dan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata ku lagi. Tapi bagiku, malam ini begitu indah.

.

.

.

Kamis, Perpustakaan Umum Tokyo, 08.00.

Aku termenung di depan jendela. Aku begitu tak bisa fokus bekerja setelah kejadian semalam. Sampai satu tepukan di pundakku menyadarkanku.

"Kurokocchi.. pagi-pagi sudah melaun ssu. Mulai merindukan Akashicchi?" Pertanyaan yang sangat menjengkelkan dari bibir Kise-kun.

"Tidak apa. Kemarin, Sei-kun sangat agresif." Ucapku agak malu. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Agresif? Kalian main lewat telepon ssu?!" Pertanyaan aneh lainnya dengan nada do tinggi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami main secara langsung."

"Eh?"

Aku mendengar sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah respon bingung alami dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa main langsung dengannya ssu?"

"Ah, aku belum memberitahu ya. Sei-kun sudah pulang sejak kemarin." Ucapku dengan nada agak senang.

"Kurokocchi, kau pasti terbawa mimpi ssu. Semalam aku masih melihat Akashicchi bertanding di saluran tv internasional. Dan itu disiarkan secara live ssu!"

"Hah?" Aku yakin aku sedang memperlihatkan wajah terkejut ku yang paling jelek.

'Lalu siapa yang ada di rumah?' Batinku.

"Mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi, Kurokocchi. Kau pasti benar-benar merindukan Akashicchi."

"Kise-kun," panggilku sambil memegangi kedua tangan Kise-kun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Boleh aku menginap di rumah mu malam ini sampai Sei-kun pulang?"

Si pirang itu awalnya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Baiklah, Kurokocchi. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku. Kau pasti ketakutan ya ditinggal sendirian oleh Akashicchi?"

Aku hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan. Akhirnya, setelah selesai pekerjaanku, aku langsung menuju rumah Kise-kun untuk istirahat di sana. Ya, tempat tinggal sementara. Sampai Sei-kun benar-benar kembali.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berikutnya, Haneda Airport, 09.00.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya." Ucap seseorang yang langsung mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Okaeri nasai, Sei-kun." Sei-kun mencium keningku lagi.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku baru saja sampai, sungguh."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku sangat merindukan masakanmu, Testsuya."

Aku dan Sei-kun, langsung menuju tempat parkir. Sei-kun mengendarai mobil sportnya kembali sampai rumah.

Sampai di rumah, Sei-kun memarkir mobilnya di garasi. Lalu kami mengambil semua tas yang berada di bagasi. Sei-kun tampak bingung saat melihat tas besar ada tiga buah.

"Tetsuya, yang satu lagi tas siapa?"

"Itu tas ku, Sei-kun."

"Kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Sei-kun seperti menginterogasi.

"Eh.. aku habis menginap di rumah Kise-kun. Aku takut di rumah sendiri, Sei-kun."

Sei-kun tampak menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sei-kun." Aku langsung membatah.

Kami segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu aku membuatkan makanan buatanku untuk Sei-kun, seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

Pukul 12.00.

Kebetulan hari ini Sei-kun sudah kembali, aku tidak pergi ke perpustakaan. Seperti yang diinginkan Sei-kun. Ia ingin aku menemaninya seharian ini. Sekarang aku sedang bersantai di depan tv. Aku memindah-mindahkan channel tv dengan bosan. Aku agak sebal, Sei-kun bilang ingin aku menemaninya, tapi kenapa hanya di rumah saja?

Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan mendekapku dari belakang. Aku begitu terkejut. Lalu kepala bersurai merah bertengger di pundak ku.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?" Tanyaku agak ragu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Ia menciumi pundak ku hingga leher, membuatku mendesah tertahan.

"Tetsuya?"

Suara yang lain menyapa telingaku. Suara itu tak terdengar dari belakangku, melainkan dari pintu masuk ke ruang tengah. Sontak aku langsung menengokkan kepalaku.

"Sei-kun? A-apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Pertanyaan bodoh memang.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku habis dari kamar mandi, Tetsuya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau sedang apa di sana? Kau menggeliat sendiri di sana?"

Aku bungkam seketika. Kenapa Sei-kun bisa ada di sana secepat itu? Bukankah tadi, ia ada di belakangku? Aku pun tak ingin mengatakannya pada Sei-kun.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Kau terdengar sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"I-itu.. suara tv, Sei-kun. Mungkin volumenya terlalu keras tadi."

Sei-kun memperlihatkan wajah tak percayanya. Aku pun bingung harus bagaimana. Kalian tahu, Sei-kun adalah orang yang sulit diperolok.

Sei-kun langsung menuju sofa yang aku duduki sedaritadi. Ia duduk tepat di sampingku. "Jika ada sesuatu, ceritalah padaku, Tetsuya. Jangan pernah kau buatku khawatir."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Aku kembali fokus menatap tv dan menonton acara tv yang begitu random.

Pukul 21.00.

Aku menatap diam refleksi ku yang terpantul di cermin. Aku menyikat gigiku dengan sangat lambat. Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang sangat mengganjal pikiranku. Bagaimana caranya aku menceritakan berbagai kejadian aneh yang aku alami kepada Sei-kun? Aku yakin ia tidak akan percaya semudah itu.

Di saat aku sedang melamun seperti itu, sesuatu mendarat di leher belakangku. Aku merasa geli sekaligus merinding. Aku merasa sesuatu yang basah menyelusuri leher ku. Aku sedikit memejamkan mataku. Itu semua seperti jilatan. Jilatan itu semakin gila, membuatku ingin mendesah.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Aku melihat Sei-kun sedang menjilati leherku dengan nafsu. Sontak aku langsung menghadap ke belakang. Tanganku tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol parfum milik Sei-kun. Botol itu hancur berantakan. Aku mengamati ruang kamar mandi ini dengan teliti. Aku tak mendapati sosok Sei-kun di ruangan ini. Mana mungkin Sei-kun bisa menghilang secepat itu.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Sei-kun datang dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Ma-maaf, Sei-kun. Aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan parfum mu." Aku langsung membungkuk, membereskan serpihan botol kaca yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Tetsuya, ada apa dengan lehermu?"

"Eh? Leher?"

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya. Ikut aku." Sei-kun langsung menarik tanganku agak kasar.

Ia mengajakku ke kamar. Ia segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka yang ada di leherku. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tetsuya? Aku tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku seperti ini. Dan kau bertingkah aneh."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sei-kun. Mungkin aku hanya sedang berhalusinasi." Jawabku asal.

"Berhalusinasi? Memangnya kau habis mengkonsumsi apa?"

"Ke-kemarin aku sempat menggunakan obat tidur mungkin."

"Kalau begitu cepat tidur. Nanti kau malah sakit."

Aku hanya menurut. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Diikuti oleh Sei-kun yang berbaring di sampingku.

.

.

.

Pukul 00.00.

Terdengar suara suatu benda yang jatuh di luar kamar. Sontak aku langsung tersadar dari tidurku. Aku langsung membangunkan Sei-kun dengan paniknya. Untungnya Sei-kun langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Ini masih tengah malam." Ucapnya masih setengah sadar.

"Sei-kun, ada suara ribut di luar. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi."

Sei-kun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

Sei-kun langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dan aku hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang. Perasaan ganjal pun terus berdatangan.

Baru satu menit Sei-kun meninggalkanku, ia sudah kembali dan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sei-kun.."

"Aku bukan Sei-kun."

Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku. Dan tak sempat terkejut saat sosok mirip Sei-kun itu melompat dan langsung menerjangku. Ia berusaha memperkosaku.

Aku terus memberontak tak karuan. Sosok ini memegangi tanganku sangat erat. "Tolong..!" Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain berteriak.

Seijuroo yang sedang mengecek keadaan di luar, mendengar teriakan Tetsuya dari dalam kamar. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar. Pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, bahkan terkunci dari dalam. "Tetsuya!"

Seijuroo berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menerobos masuk. Ia mendapati Tetsuyanya di sudut ruangan. Ia melindungi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Tetsuya, astaga. Apa yang terjadi?" Seijuroo langsung memeluk erat Tetsuya.

Seakan terlalu shock, Tetsuya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Seijuroo. Ia diam. Dan masih tergambar jelas ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya. Ayo kita kembali tidur." Tetsuya langsung menepis tangan Seijuroo.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Seijuroo menatapnya bingung.

"Di sana ada makhluk sepertimu, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya pun berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sei-kun pun merasa seseorang menariknya.

Semula ia berjongkok, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Tetsuya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Seijuroo pun terlempar keluar kamar dengan sendirinya. Dan pintu kamar tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya pula. "Sei-kun...!" Tetsuya mencoba mendobrak pintunya dari dalam.  
>Sedangkan Seijuroo sedang bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang berusaha merenggut tubuhnya. Ia melihat refleksinya dirinya dengan sangat jelas. Namun bedanya refleksinya itu beriris emas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan The Emperor yang selama ini mendiami tubuhnya.<p>

Sosok itu mencekik Seijuroo erat-erat. "Kau harus mati, dan aku harus hidup." Ucap sosok itu.

Seijuroo terus menggenggam tangan yang begitu nyata sedang mencekiknya. Ia berniat mematahkan tangan itu. Akhirnya ia menendang sosok nyata itu menjauh darinya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Lalu sosok yang mirip dirinya itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau entah dari mana. "Tunggu dulu. Apa segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan akan berdampak pada tubuhmu juga?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kita sedang di tengah perang, Seijuroo."

Seijuroo berpikir kembali. Jika sosok itu mencekiknya tadi dan sosok itu tak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya kemungkinan ia bisa membunuh refleksinya itu.

Belum selesai Seijuroo berpikir, sosok itu sudah berlari ke arahnya dan siapa membunuhnya dalam satu kali terjang. Seijuroo kembali terpojok. Sosok itu sudah mengarahkan pisaunya tepat di jantung Seijuroo. Beruntung Seijuroo masih bisa menahannya, meskipun ia harus melihat banyak darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

"Apa maumu?!" Seijuroo bertanya.

"Aku lelah hanya menjadi kekuatanmu. Aku ingin jadi dirimu!"

Dengan kemampuan seadanya, Seijuroo berhasil menepis pisau itu. Pisau itu terlempar jauh. Seijuroo berhasil membalik keadaan. Ia di atas sosok itu sekarang, menindihnya. Dan gilirannya membunuh duplikat dirinya itu. Ia mencekiknya erat-erat.

"Kau yang harus menjadi bangkaiku!" Semakin erat Seijuroo mencekik sosok itu.

"Kau juga akan mati, Seijuroo!"

"Lebib baik kita berdua tidak ada!"

"Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" Teriakan Tetsuya pun belum mereda sedari tadi.

Seijuroo masih mempertahankan posisinya. Anehnya, mengapa ia merasakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan kepada refleksinya ini. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya semakin menyempit seiring cekikannya semakin erat.

"Aku mati masih bisa selamat, dan itu absolut!"

Cekikannya pun semakin erat sampai sosok duplikatnya itu tak sadarkan diri. Seijuroo juga semakin melemah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa nafas.

Akhirnya Tetsuya berhasil membuka pintu yang sedaritadi terkunci. Ia langsung mendapati Seijuroo terkapar tak berdaya. Dengan segera ia meraih telepon rumah dan langsung menghubungi ambulans.

"Bertahanlah, Sei-kun. Tetaplah bersamaku. Ambulans akan segera datang."

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Setelah kejadian aneh seminggu yang lalu, Seijuroo sempat tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Namun ia berhasil kembali ke keadaan semula.

Ada sedikit perubahan dalam diri Seijuroo. Terutama adalah matanya. Sekarang kedua matanya kembali berwarna merah keduanya. Mata emasnya sudah lenyap. Tetsuya sangat menunggu akan datangnya hari ini. Di mana Seijuroo kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
